When Fans Attack
by MarshMallowStomper1
Summary: Me and a friend(two friends later on) get trapped on Pop Star, and have to live as normally as possible. Rated for language and innuendos, but I push the rating to PG-13 and a half sometimes. ;)
1. A Crazy Video Game, Naked Meta Knight, a...

When Fans Attack  
  
AN: I'm doing this fic with my friend Pyra. She has the name Bulbasaur here. Next chappie, I'll introduce another friend of ours. Thanks to both of you for all your help for everything. *hugs* ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: A Crazy Video Game, Naked Meta Knight, and Jail  
  
  
MarshMallowStomper: "Must... Beat... Game... @_@ *is playing the new Kirby game for Gameboy Advance*"  
  
Pyrasaur: "*walks up* Watcha doin'?"  
  
MarshMallowStomper: "Kirby... Game... *is tapping buttons rapidly*"  
  
Pyrasaur: "Ooooo. *watches*"  
  
MarshMallowStomper: "*taptaptaptaptaptap* *GBA starts to fizzle* Kirby..."  
  
Pyra: "Kirby..."  
  
*GBA explodes*  
  
Pyra and MMS: "O_O"  
  
MMS: "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MY GBA!!!! *starts crying*"  
  
Pyra: "*pats MMS on the shoulder* Don't worry, we'll just get you a new one."  
  
MMS: "But I have no money! *cries*"  
  
Pyra: "What do you mean, you have no money? Didn't your parents just give you a cash card?"  
  
MMS: "*stops crying* ......*holds the cash card up in the air* Yes they did. ^_^ To Gamestop!!!"  
  
Pyra: "Charge!! ...Literally!!"  
  
And so, Pyra and MMS headed off to their local Gamestop to buy a new Gameboy Advance. They arrive in a matter of minutes, thanks to the friendly bus that picked them up.  
  
Pyra: "Yay! We're here!"  
  
MMS: "Ah Gamestop, where the employees are friendly and you get fair prices for new video games, systems, and accessories, and you get big money for used equipment(AN: Hah!!)."  
  
Pyra: "Let's go!"  
  
They go inside.  
  
Employee: "Can I help you two?"  
  
MMS: "Yes. I'd like to buy a new Gameboy Advance please."  
  
Employee: "What color would you like? We have all colors of GBAs."  
  
MMS: "Platinum."  
  
Employee: "Wait right here. *leaves into a room in the back*"  
  
MMS: "*is looking through the selection of games*"  
  
Pyra: "*is looking at the TV screens playing games*"  
  
Kirby Game on the Shelf: "Hey, over here."  
  
MMS: "O_O You say something?"  
  
Pyra: "Me? No. Why?"  
  
MMS: "I thought I heard you say something. Huh. Must be hearing things."  
  
Pyra: "*shrugs*"  
  
Kirby Game on the Shelf: "Come on, you know you want me."  
  
MMS: "Okay, that time I heard something."  
  
Pyra: "You sure? I didn't hear anything."  
  
MMS: "I know I heard something."  
  
Kirby Game on the Shelf: "You have money, buy me. BUY ME."  
  
MMS: "*notices the game is talking* O.o;; Uh... This game is talking to me."  
  
Pyra: "??? *feels MMS's forehead* Are you sick or something?"  
  
MMS: "No really, this game talked to me. *points to the Kirby Game on the Shelf*"  
  
Kirby Game on the Shelf: "Buy me. Buy me. BUY ME DAMNIT!!!"  
  
MMS and Pyra: "O___o;;;"  
  
Kirby Game on the Shelf: "WON'T YOU BUY ME!!??"  
  
MMS: "But, my copy of you wasn't hurt when my GBA exploded. *holds it up* See?"  
  
Kirby Game on the Shelf: "BUY ME!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, a portal appears in the center of the game. It starts to whirl and twirl and suck other games and systems into it, pulling harder and harder until it starts to pull MMS and Pyra in.  
  
MMS: "AAAHHH!! HELP!!!"  
  
Pyra: "WE'RE BEING SUCKED INTO VIDEO GAME!!! *uses a useless and heavy XBox as an anchor*"  
  
MMS: "*grabs the counter*"  
  
But alas, it was to no avail. The portal was too strong, and it pulled MMS and Pyra in.  
  
MMS: "Whoah. Trippy. We're in like, the third dimension or something."  
  
Pyra: "Cool. *watches the swirly colors*"  
  
And they watched the colors spin and twirl until they suddenly fell unconscious.  
  
Southern Voice: "What do ya suppose these things are?"  
  
Naisily Voice: "I'm not sure sire, but I don't think they're from around here."  
  
Pyra: "Oooh. My head. *opens her eyes* O_O AAHHH!!!"  
  
MMS: "Whassa matter? *opens his eyes to see Escargoon staring right at him* AAHHHWHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!!??"  
  
King Dedede: "What are you two doin' on my property!?"  
  
Pyra: "*looks around* OH... MY... GOD... WE'RE ON POP STAR!!!"  
  
MMS and Pyra have disappeared from the real world, and reappeared on Pop Star. More accurately, on King Dedede's front lawn.  
  
MMS: "O_O Do you know what this means?"  
  
MMS and Pyra both paused.  
  
MMS and Pyra: "META KNIGHT!!!"  
  
MMS and Pyra both ran off at top speed to find their favorite Kirby character. King DeDeDe and Escargoon both watched them run.  
  
Escargoon: "...Must be from the south."  
  
King DeDeDe: "Lousy kids."  
  
Meanwhile, in a field near Cappy Town, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo, and Falala are all playing tag when MMS and Pyra run by.  
  
Tiff: "...Who was that?"  
  
Tuff: "I don't know. One of them looked like a big turtle. I don't know what the other one was, but he kind of looked like a Cappy."  
  
Kirby: "Kirby kirby. ^_^"  
  
MMS: "Wait!!!"  
  
MMS and Pyra both stop running.  
  
Pyra: "What?"  
  
MMS: "That was Kirby!! He'll know where Meta Knight is!!"  
  
Pyra: "Yeah!!"  
  
MMS and Pyra both ran in the opposite direction until they got to where Kirby and friends were.  
  
Tiff: "O_O Who are you guys?"  
  
MMS: "Where's Meta Knight!?"  
  
Pyra: "Yeah!! We have to bug him for autographs!!"  
  
Fololo: "Why would you want an autograph from him?"  
  
Falala: "Yeah, Kirby is much better."  
  
Kirby: "Kirby kirby. ^_^"  
  
MMS: "WHERE IS HE, DAMNIT!!??"  
  
Tiff: "O_O;; Uh, I think he's at King Dedede's castle."  
  
MMS: "........ARGH!!! Come on Pyra, we gotta go all the way back to Dedede's castle...... Pyra?"  
  
Pyra: *has glomped Kirby* ^__^"  
  
Kirby: "*is suffocating* K_irby. X_x;;"  
  
MMS: "You can hug him later, we gotta go find Meta Knight!!"  
  
Pyra: "Ooh, okay. *let's go of Kirby*"  
  
MMS and Pyra both ran back to King Dedede's castle as fast as they could.  
  
Meta Knight: "*just got done taking a shower and is walking out of his bathroom, wearing only a towel*"  
  
Then, MMS and Pyra crash through Meta Knight's door and tackle him.  
  
MK: "AAAHHH!!"  
  
MMS and Pyra: "*inaudible yelling of glee*"  
  
Meta Knight: "AYE CARUMBA!! Who are you!!??"  
  
MMS and Pyra: "*realize that Meta Knight isn't wearing his mask... or clothes for that matter* O___o;;; AAHH!!! *quickly let go and turn the other direction*"  
  
MK: "*blushes and pulls out his sword from... somewhere* Who are you, and what do you want!?"  
  
MMS: "Um, we want autographs from you, but we can wait until you're not naked."  
  
Pyra: "Yeah, we don't need this picture in our heads. We're sick enough as it is."  
  
MK: "...Autographs? ^^ I can get them now if you want."  
  
MMS: "NO!! That's okay. We'll come back later."  
  
Pyra: "Yeah."  
  
They leave.  
  
MMS: "*shudder* Now I have another nightmare to deal with."  
  
Pyra: "You think too much."  
  
MK: "*shrugs and heads off to bedroom to change*"  
  
Pyra: "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Kirby to glomp. *runs back to where Kirby is*"  
  
MMS: "And I have food to eat. *leaves for town*"  
  
Back at the clearing...  
  
Tiff: "I mean, what is the meaning of life? Why are we here?"  
  
Kirby: "Ouaaayo! ^_^"  
  
Tiff: "Good point."  
  
Pyra: "Kirby!!"  
  
Tuff: "Oh great, she's back."  
  
Pyra: "*glomps Kirby* ^__^"  
  
Kirby: "Ouayo. _;;"  
  
Tuff: "Who are you anyway?"  
  
Pyra: "Me and my friend got sucked into this world by an evil video game. And we want Meta Knight's autograph, but he was nekkid, so we'll get them later. *squeezes Kirby*"  
  
Tiff: "Meta Knight was naked? O_o;;"  
  
Tiff: "*secretly fantasizing with that image*"  
  
Fololo and Falala: "Ew!!"  
  
Pyra: "Yeah, but he had a towel around his waist."  
  
All: "Phew."  
  
Tiff: "(Darn.)"  
  
Meanwhile, MMS was attempting to buy food.  
  
MMS: "What do you mean, you don't accept cash cards!?"  
  
Chef: "I'm sorry, but we don't accept cash cards here. They have to be legitimate credit cards."  
  
MMS: "Darn."  
  
Chef: "But the grocery store down the block accepts them. Why don't you go down there?"  
  
MMS: "Yay. ^_^ Thanks. *leaves the restaurant*"  
  
As MMS walked down the sidewalk toward the grocery store, he passed under a group of construction workers who were renovating the sign on a clothing store.  
  
Careless Worker: "Lalala. *knocks a hammer off the balcony*"  
  
The hammer fell all the way down, onto MMS's foot.  
  
MMS: "AAAHHH!!! FUCK!!!"  
  
Everyone within hearing radius of MMS's cursing all looked astonished and covered teh children's ears.  
  
MMS: "...What?"  
  
Then a police officer walked up to him and handcuffed him.  
  
Police Officer: "Come with me young man."  
  
MMS: "What!? What did I do?"  
  
Officer: "Law number 42, no swearing in a town."  
  
MMS: "Aw sh...oot"  
  
The officer dragged MMS all the way to the jail, where he was sentenced to two days of imprisonment, and locked up.  
  
MMS: "Since I'm already in jail, can I swear in here?"  
  
Officer: "Yeah."  
  
MMS: "Good. !&(*$@# !@)($* !@($*^& !#(*$ @#(!* YOUR MOMMA!!!!!"  
  
Officer: "Tsk tsk. Kids these days."  
  
Some Kid Outside: "Ow, my freakin' ears!"  
  
Mother: "Good lord, that was the loudest profanity I've ever heard."  
  
MMS: "Great, I'm stuck in jail. Now what am I gonna do? *a GBA falls from the sky and through the barred window* YAY!!! *plays with it*"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Will MMS escape jail, or will he have to wait for his sentence to end? Will Pyra ever find out he's in jail? Will Meta Knight ever put clothes on?  
  
Tiff: "I hope not. ;)"  
  
...Sicko. Find out the answer to these and more questions you didn't ask in the next chapter of When Fans Attack! 


	2. Having Money Kicks Ass

When Fans Attack  
  
AN: This chapter, I introduce another friend of mine and Pyra's, CherrieGal, but I'll just call her Cherrie. I'm also going to refer to myself as MMS. Marshmallowstomper takes too long to type.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Having Money Kicks Ass  
  
At the jail, at some time in the late afternoon, Marshmallowstomper is still playing with the GBA and his Kirby game.  
  
MMS: "*humming the theme song to Charlie's Angels while beating up monsters* *loses* O_O ARGH!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Some Person in the Next Cell: "Hey, keep it down!! I'm trying to nap!!"  
  
MMS: "Wait... CherrieGal?"  
  
Cherrie: "MMS? *moves to the front of her cell door and pushes her head through the bars* What are you doing here!?"  
  
MMS: "*also pushes head through the bars of his cell door* I was gonna ask you the same thing! No, wait, lemme guess. You got sucked into a video game."  
  
Cherrie: "You too?"  
  
MMS: "Yup. So what are you in here for?"  
  
Cherrie: "I kicked a Cappy for calling me "Darling." You?"  
  
MMS: "I swore in a town after someone dropped a wrench on my foot."  
  
Cherrie: "Ah. How long they got you in for? I'm here for two days."  
  
MMS: "Me too."  
  
Cherrie: "But I have a plan to escape."  
  
MMS: "Really? Will it work?"  
  
Cherrie: "If my calculations are correct, yes."  
  
MMS: "So, what do we do?"  
  
Cherrie: "Well, first we have to *whisper whisper whisper*"  
  
MMS: "Ooooh. So, when are we gonna do it?"  
  
Cherrie: "We'll get our chance tonight."  
  
MMS: "Kick ass."  
  
Cherrie: "Wait, can we swear in here?"  
  
MMS: "Yup."  
  
Cherrie: "...*yells in the direction of the warden* YOU'RE A !@^$(# @ ##& &@# (&$!@# $# FOR A FACE!!!"  
  
MMS: "Nice."  
  
As MMS and Cherrie discussed her plan to escape from prison, Pyra had set out in search for food at the nearest town.  
  
Pyra: "Hungry. Need food. *steps on something* Oh great, what'd I step on?"  
  
Pyra leans over and picks up whatever it is she stepped on.  
  
Pyra: "Hey, it's MMS's cash card. I wonder where he is? *walks over to a near by Cappy* 'Scuse me, have you seen this guy? *holds up the card*"  
  
Woman: "That foul mouthed little hoodlum who has absolutely no respect for the people and laws of this town?"  
  
Pyra: "Yeah, that's him."  
  
Woman: "He said the most awful things, right in front of my children, so a nice police officer took him to jail."  
  
Pyra: "O_O Jail!?"  
  
Woman: "Yes."  
  
Pyra: "Where is it!?"  
  
Woman: "*points in the direction of the jail* That way."  
  
Pyra: "*runs off*"  
  
MMS's Cash Card: "Weee! ^_^ *realizes it's not supposed to be talking* Oops. *shuts up*"  
  
Back at the jail...  
  
MMS: "I don't think this is gonna work. I mean, they wouldn't put one of these in a jail cell without making it secure."  
  
Cherrie: "Well, it's worth a try."  
  
MMS: "Okay."  
  
Pyra: "*breaks the entrance door down* Pyrasaur to the resc-... What the hell are you two doing?"  
  
MMS and Cherrie: "*are hanging from the air vents in the ceiling in their cells*"  
  
MMS: "Uh, escaping?"  
  
Cherrie: "It's my master plan to free ourselves from the shackles of imprisonment brought on to us by the government that tries to rule every aspect of our lives with their petty laws and rules."  
  
Pyra: "O..kay... Well, I'm breaking you out. ^_^"  
  
MMS: "How you gonna do that?"  
  
Pyra: "*takes the key from the sleeping warden* Lazy ass Cappy. *unlocks MMS's and Cherrie's cell*"  
  
Cherrie: "Freedom!!"  
  
MMS: "Weee!!"  
  
They both hug Pyra.  
  
Pyra: "Aww. ^^"  
  
MMS: "Now, lets celebrate our escaping by going out to eat!! *reaches in his pocket* O_O MY CASH CARD!! IT'S GONE!!"  
  
Pyra: "*holds it up* You mean this?"  
  
MMS: "Cashy!! *holds it* I'l never ever let you go again Cashy. *huggles it*"  
  
Cherrie: "...You named it Cashy? O_o;;"  
  
MMS: "You'd name your cash card if you had one. Now, food we eat must yay."  
  
Pyra: "Oh yeah, I forgot something. *whacks MMS upside the head* Watch your language! :P"  
  
MMS: "Oh, look who's talking, Miss Sailor-Mouth."  
  
So they left the jail, without anyone trying to stop them at all, and went to a fast food joint where they ate huge hamburgers. Nobody noticed that two escaped convicts were on the loose, and they probably wouldn't care.  
  
Pyra: "Hey, MMS, what's the limit on your card?"  
  
MMS: "Twenty-five dollars, but I can go over it. And my parents can't cancel it, because THEY'RE NOT HERE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-"  
  
Waiter: "Sir, your card has been canceled."  
  
MMS: "....Aw poopie."  
  
Cherrie: "But, how are we gonna pay for the burgers?"  
  
Later on...  
  
MMS: "*is scrubbing the hell out of a stubborn stain on a plate* Oh, this bechamel sauce is the worst!!"  
  
Pyra and Cherrie: "O_o;;"  
  
MMS: "....Whaat? *Pyra and Cherrie keep looking at him* Well, they are!! *keeps scrubbing*"  
  
Pyra and Cherrie: "*also continue scrubbing*"  
  
They scrubbed late into the night, until they finally worked off their meals. By the time they finished, it was almost midnight, and they needed a place to sleep.  
  
Cherrie: "Where're we gonna sleep? In a field of grass with nothing over us to protect us from the stuff like the rain?"  
  
MMS: "Maybe we can find a tree to crash under."  
  
Pyra: "Like that one? *points to a huge-ass tree right in the middle of a field*"  
  
Cherrie: "Convenient."  
  
MMS: "*turns around to face the other direction* O__O Hayaflibabidyblahdotoomooargywurg!!"  
  
Pyra: "*is smoothing out the grass under the tree* Not now MMS, I'm fixing a place to sleep."  
  
MMS: "O_____O;;; Hayaflibabidyblahdotoomooargywurg!!!!"  
  
Pyra: "*sigh* What's wrong now? *turns around too* O____O B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-"  
  
Cherrie: "*is also smoothing out grass* What's wrong with you two?"  
  
MMS and Pyra: "BEAR!!!!!"  
  
Cherrie: "O.O *turns around and sees a big Brown Bear right in front of them*"  
  
MMS, Pyra and Cherrie: "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! *run up the tree as fast as they possibly can*"  
  
Bear: "...Rawr. *tries to climb the tree too, but falls flat on his ass* Rawr!! __ *keeps trying*"  
  
MMS: "He's gonna eat us!!"  
  
Cherrie: "We're gonna die!!"  
  
Pyra: "I'm too young!!"  
  
Bear: "*has fallen asleep*"  
  
Cherrie: "Hey, I got an idea."  
  
MMS and Pyra: "What is it?"  
  
Cherrie: "Let's sleep up here for the night. It's not too bad, and there's three big flat branches to lay on."  
  
MMS: "I agree."  
  
Pyra: "Me too."  
  
They then went to sleep, each taking one of the three branches Cherrie mentioned. The next morning, the bear had left, and MMS was gone.  
  
Pyra: "*yawn* Hey, where's MMS?"  
  
Cherrie: "*bigger yawn* *looks around* I dunno. Did he climb down?"  
  
They both looked down the trunk of the tree, to find that MMS had fallen off the branch he was sleeping on, and fell all the way to the ground.  
  
Pyra: "O_O Oh my god!! *climbs down*"  
  
Cherrie: "MMS!! *also climbs down*"  
  
After they make it down, they pick up MMS's body and start crying.  
  
Pyra: "He was so young!! *sob*"  
  
Cherrie: "Why did he have to fall!?"  
  
MMS: "*snooooooooooooooooore*"  
  
Cherrie and Pyra: "........... *they drop him*"  
  
MMS: "*snooooooooooooore*"  
  
Cherrie: "How could anyone survive that? O_o"  
  
Pyra: "I don't know, but he did."  
  
MMS: "*wakes up* O_O THE BUNNIES ARE EVIL!!! WHERE'S MY HOLY HAND GRENADE!!!??? ....Wait. This isn't Monty Python and the Holy Grail."  
  
Pyra: "No duh. Now come on, we have to go into town and get jobs."  
  
MMS: "Yay!"  
  
Cherrie: "Money, here we come!!"  
  
One hour later...  
  
MMS, Pyra, and Cherrie: "*all in different locations* WEEEE!!! *runs to the town square*"  
  
MMS: "I got a job!"  
  
Pyra: "Me too!"  
  
Cherrie: "So did I!"  
  
MMS, Pyra, and Cherrie: "MONEY!!!"  
  
Cherrie: "What jobs did you get? I'm a papergirl."  
  
MMS: "Grocery store clerk."  
  
Pyra: "French maid. :P"  
  
MMS and Pyra: "O_O"  
  
Pyra: "Well, I'm off! I have a hotel to look after! *leaves*"  
  
MMS: "I'm starting as a stock boy today. See ya! *also leaves*"  
  
Cherrie: "*whistles and leaves*"  
  
MMS: "*is stacking soup cans into a pyramid, wearing a dorky apron thingy* Lalalalala. *pyramid falls over* Damnit!! *starts over*"  
  
Cherrie: "*throwing newspapers onto the customer's porches* This is so easy! ^_^ *accidently throws one through a window*"  
  
Woman in the House: "What was that!?"  
  
Cherrie: "O_O *runs really fast while still throwing papers*"  
  
Pyra: "*dusting off a dresser while talking in a cheesy French accent* Oui, zis job eez so eezy, I luv eet! Oui! *starts to sing opera music*"  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Will our heroes ever get payed? Will it be enough money to survive in Cappy town? Will Pyra stop singing, or is she actually cursed so that she can only sing, and not talk in any way? And what the hell ever happened to Kirby and the rest of the gang? And Meta-Knight too!!  
  
Rabid Meta-Knight Fans: "YEAH!!!"  
  
O_O;; Um, he's back in the next chapter of, When Fans Attack!! YAAAAHHH!!! *explodes* 


End file.
